


Sokiara

by Inperialex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Plot Twists, Post-Avengers Asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inperialex/pseuds/Inperialex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokii had always been a little odd, and she definitely knew something was up when she woke with superhuman strength one morning. And who's the guy claiming to be a god, meant to take her to his homeworld to be queen? Follow Sokiara and her best friend Tren as she braves angry Asgardians, smartmouth Starks, and one "handsome" trickster God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sokiara Chapter 1

I was never one to fight. I was never strong enough. I was always one who had to be protected...not one who protected people. But little did I know...I would be the next ruler of Asgard.  
It all started when I was seventeen. I was so weak before that age. I could barely open a mason jar on my own. However, the day I turned seventeen...it was as if I suddenly had some sort of super strength. Immortal powers, if you will.  
I first noticed it when I went to go shower. I went to adjust the shower head, and it broke off as if it were a plastic shower inside of a Barbie Dollhouse. I was so shocked and had no idea how it happened. "Well" I thought to myself "It needed to be replaced anyways."  
The only reason I was so worried about the shower head was because the founder of "Precious Children Adoption Center", Ms. Luv, was not exactly the nicest person. Ironic, I know. And before I go on, yes, I was still in an adoption center at the age of seventeen.  
Ms. Luv was so horrible with children, and I often questioned on why she started an adoption center. Everyone else there always said "Oh, Ms. Luv is so nice and motherly!" but they only said that because they were young. Ms. Luv only seemed to like young children...no wonder she isn't married.  
My best friend Tereneal and I were the oldest ones there. Ms. Luv hated us for that. She would always say "Sokii, Tereneal, you two are never going to get adopted! You need to move out of here already!" Trust me, we both could not wait until we were able to. "Just one more year!" we kept saying. Except, at times, that year didnt come fast enough.  
Tren, my nickname for Tereneal, seems to be my only friend in the universe. We grew up in the adoption center together, and dont seem to remember ever having parents. We never even remembered having an actual house. We always wondered what our parents were like...until one day, our questions were answered.  
It was the same exact day that I broke the shower head, and got screamed at I may add. I got grounded, and Tren was the only one who was allowed to talk to me...as if that made much of a difference. When I ran to my room crying and hating my life, It suddenly started to thunder. It was as if Mother Nature got mad at Ms. Luv, because it was perfectly sunny before that. Tren was in the room with me and all she could say was that we will soon be out of here. That was a moment where "soon" wasnt good enough.  
Suddenly, a little nine year old boy named John ran up to our room. "Sokii! Tren! A man is here asking for you two! He could possibly be your new father!" Tren and I looked at each other excitedly. We practically read each others mind, because the next thing I knew we were in the bathroom trying to make ourselves look good!  
I ran into the bathroom to brush my shoulder-length blonde hair, and wash the tears out of my turquoise eyes. Tren was also trying to untangle her curly dirty-blonde hair.  
After the whole beauty show, we ran downstairs to greet the man. He had blue eyes, and shoulder-length blonde hair that curled slightly at the tips. He had a scruffy blonde beard and mustache. He was quite the sight.  
He was talking to Ms. Luv and said "I need to take these girls with me". He seemed to have an accent that I could not recognize. "So you would like to adopt them?" Ms. Luv responded, with a smart attitude. "No...I just need them" He explained.  
Ms. Luv looked at both of us and said "Well, they have been here for too long anyways...just sign these papers and be on your way." She said while getting back to her work. I really hated her. The man signed the papers, and Ms. Luv gave his signature a strange look. He approached us and said "Well girls, looks like your coming with me". I was slightly confused. "So...are you our father now?"I asked. He chuckled and said "Not technically. The same rules will not apply where we are going."  
"Why? Where are we going?" Tren asked. "Asgard." He responded. "You might want to pack your things." Tren and I looked at each other in confusion, then went upstairs to pack. While we were packing, Tren said "Is Asgard some kind of newly found continent?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know but... do we even know the man's name? I asked. "Nope." Tren responded. "We are so bad at this." I said. "Yep."  
We went back downstairs and the man took us outside. What happened after that was a bit of a blurr, but what I do know is that we were all of a sudden on a long bridge in space and the man had changed outfits. This one seeming more like armor. I was so scared that I screamed. I could see that Tren was completely stunned.  
"Where are we?!" I exclaimed  
"Your on Asgard."  
"Where?!"  
"Your home planet."  
"What?!"  
"You mean you dont know?" He said, confused. "Uh, No!" I responded, still freaked out. He looked at me and said "Come with me." He picked up Tren, who seemed to be frozen like ice, and started walking. I followed. "This is Asgard. It is your home planet. You were born here and sent to Earth at a very young age...am I going to fast?"  
"Uh..." I said, while trying to take in what was happening "Yes...but...go on"  
"You were born not long after we adopted my brother, Loki. The reason you had to be sent to Earth was because you eventually had to rule over Asgard. However, that was too long away and everyone kept trying to steal you from your mother. It eventually got so bad and out of control that she had to send you to Earth so you could be protected."  
Tren finally started to speak again and murmered "Thats so cool!" We passed a guard who was dressed completely in gold...his eyes seemed to be that color as well. He also seemed to be guarding a sword. "Hello Thor. Hello again Sokii." He said. "Hello..." I said, surprised that he knew me. "S-so why am I suddenly back here?" I asked.  
"Because," He started. "It is your time to rule over Asgard, since I refuse." I wondered why he refused such an opportunity, yet I was stupid enough not to ask. "You want a seventeen year old as your ruler? That's not normal." I said. "Actually your not seventeen. Thats your fake age for Earth. Your 1046 years old here on Asgard. Just two years younger than Loki." He explained.  
"Please tell me that is a young age for Asgardians..." I said, helplessly. "It is indeed" He responded while putting down Tren. She suddenly put herself in the situation, like always. "So, am I an Asgardian too?" She asked. "No" He replied quickly "Your Steve Rodger's daughter...Also known as Captain America's daughter." She started to smile that kind of smile a three year old gets when their on a bouncy house.  
"You mean...the Captain America?! The one who saved the entire city of New York along with the rest of The Avengers?!" She exclaimed. I remembered seeing that on the news. Ms. Luv was freaking out the entire time. I studied the mans face. "So that means your Thor!" I smiled. I didn't remember much from the news report, due to my some-what bad memory, but I certainly remembered The Avengers.  
"Indeed" He smiled back. "Speaking of The Avengers, you will have to go meet the rest of them at S.H.I.E.L.D. tomorrow. You better get your rest."  
He escorted us to my old room to sleep in. It actually had a bed, instead of a crib. Tren made a pallet on the floor. She finally fell asleep after freaking out about being Captain America's daughter. I, on the other hand, could not sleep at all. I was trying to take this all in. I am an Asgardian. Tren is Captain America's daughter. Wow!  
The strange thing was... I kept thinking of how Loki destroyed New York City. I wondered why he would do that. Although, the one thing that bothered me most was...I couldnt remember what he looked like...so I decided to go see for myself...


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to sneak out of the huge golden castle without getting caught. I had to find my way through many twists and turns in hallways. I had to be extremely stealthy because I knew that if Thor figured out that I was trying to go see Loki, he would freak out.  
When I snuck out of the castle, I asked an Asgardian couple where the prison was. They directed me to where it was and, like a ninja, I was gone. As I was about to go inside, a guard stopped me. "Where are you going?" He asked, his voice deep and strict.  
"I'm going to visit Loki." I responded while trying to look confident. He studied my face and checked my eyes for some weird reason. "Sokii!" He said smiling. "You have returned to us...Does Thor know that your visiting Loki?" He acted as though he would kill me if I said no. "Not exactly..." I responded meekly. He thought about it, then eventually let me in.  
Two guards escorted me to Loki's cell. As we approached they both said "Good luck" then left. That almost made me want to turn back, but then I heard his voice. "Sokii" He said while turning to see me. He had his deep black hair slicked back. It seemed to feather off from the layers. He was very handsome. "So, you've returned to Asgard" When I saw him, I was almost afraid to speak.  
"Come" He said "Let me see your eye color" I cautiously approached the cell and let him see my eye color. "Ah...It's still there" He verified. I was so confused. Why was everyone checking my eye color all of a sudden? "What's still there? W-What are you talking about?!"  
"Fiesty." He responded. "I can tell I'm going to like you". He gave me this ominous smile. "Tell me why everyone is checking my eyes!" I said, trying to sound more calm. "Oh nevermind that. My question is...Why are you here? Why have you come to see me?" He asked.  
I took a deep breath. "Ok," I said "To be honest...I just wanted to talk to you" Loki got defencive all of a sudden. "Why?! To talk about how I destroyed New York--"  
"No." I interupted  
"Then why?"  
"I dont know...Its just...I just forgot what you looked like, so I decided to come see you."  
"And how do I look?"  
"Well..." I said with a shy tone. "Dont be shy" He said "If I'm honest with you, will you be honest with me? I do admit, your looking quite beautiful. You've gained quite the looks on your little trip to Earth." I felt my face turn strawberry red. Which that's saying something because, I dont blush often.  
"Well...I admit that I enjoy looking at you" I said, my face still red. He chuckled. "I was right...I do like you" He said. I think it was that moment that I became comfortable with Loki's company. And I could tell he was enjoying mine. It must be nice for him to have a visitor.  
We talked and talked until the sun rose. We had conversations of how I would cut my hair with a knife because Ms.Luv is to stubborn to take me to a barber, and how he found out he is a Frostgiant. We enjoyed each other's company. I even managed to make him laugh. It wasnt his ominous laugh though, it was his actual laugh that made me laugh too. And now, it was morning.  
"Looks like you didnt get any sleep tonight." He said. "Dont worry about me," I responded "I can go three days without sleep, then my insomnia starts to kick in. And I'm sure you will have plenty of time to sleep." He smiled. "As if there is anything else to do in this boring little cell."  
Suddenly I heard a voice behind me yell "Sokii!" It was Thor's voice. "Oh crap! Im screwed!" I thought to myself. He grabbed me by the wrist and drug me out of the prison. As I was being drug out, I turned to Loki and mouthed 'I'll be back tonight'. I could see his wonderful smile from the distance.  
As we came out of the prison, I saw Tren standing there. She didnt say a word. "What were you doing in there?!" Thor asked. I worked up the gut to say "I went to talk to Loki. Is that so bad?" He looked annoyed now. "Yes! But...nevermind that...We have to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. to train with The Avengers"  
I'm pretty sure that whenever we go to Earth and back, it messes with my brain because, once again, it was a blurr. All I remember was purple-ish blue and magenta mixing together along with glowing white dots. I knew it was space but it went so fast it was all blurry.  
Thor took us to S.H.I.E.L.D. It turns out its actually a flying boat that can blend in with the sky. Its so cool! Tren and I got to meet the whole crew. Tony Stark, Agent Natsha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Clinton Francais Barton, and Steve Rodgers.  
When Tren saw Steve Rodgers, all she could say was "Dad...?" I saw the sparkle in his eyes. He could finally see his own daughter again. He ran to hug her, and the hug seemed to last forever. Tren asked him so many questions, and he gave all the answers. What I got from it was that S.H.I.E.L.D. made a time machine so that Steve could go back and have his date with that lady he loved in the past. They eventually ended up having Tren, but right when they did, Steve had to go back to the present. He took Tren with him in the time machine and so her age is morphed by an hour or two.  
"But...why did you put me in an adoption center at a young age?" She asked. "Well, it turns out I had to fight a lot more villians than I thought. I realized that it wasnt safe for you, and so I put you in that adoption center." He explained. "And thats when she met me." I added.  
Bruce decided to speak for once. He didnt seem to speak much, but I was ok with it. He seemed nice, after all. "Not to interupt, but can I please see your eyes, Sokii?" I allowed him to check my eyes, just like everyone else. "Why is everyone checking my eyes?" I asked.  
"Because" Thor started. "There is a yellow ring around your pupil. That yellow ring gives you the ability to look into people's eyes and see not only the truth, but people's past as well." He amazed me with his words. "That explains so much!" I excaimed. "When I was younger I could see things in peoples eyes that no one else could. I didnt understand how they couldnt see it." I stopped. "Maybe thats why he checked my eyes" I whispered to myself.  
Suddenly, everything seemed to stop. "Who checked your eyes?" Bruce asked, calmly. "Was it Loki?" Thor asked. "Wait a minute," Stark said, butting in. "You mean to tell me that she has been around Loki?"  
"It was only last night." I rolled my eyes  
"So you wanted to see him?  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"He's nice!"  
"He destroyed the entire city of New York, and you have the nerve to call him nice?!" He exclaimed. Agent Romanoff managed to stop us before the argument got any worse. "Lets just get to training before things get out of hand." She said. I was thankful she stopped the argument. I could tell I wasn't going to get along with Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

I have to admit, the training was very fun. I got to use everyone's weapons. I first tried out Hawk Eye's bow and arrow. I was pretty good with it, even though I didnt shoot very far. And since Black Widow didnt really have a weapon, she just taught me things about stealth and such.

I also got to use Iron Man's gloves from his suit. I looked at the palm and saw a blue-ish light. "What does this do?" I asked. The next thing I knew, something shot out of it and it nearly hit Stark. "Oops." I said sarcastically. I could tell he was annoyed with me.

When it eventually got down to the hammer, I got nervous. "You are able to use this just as I do" Thor explained. "We both share its power, but first you must learn to control it." I looked down at the hammer, then back up at him. I took a deep breath as everyone backed up.

I threw the hammer at the wall in front of me. I put all of my effort and rage into it. I noticed there were many cracks in the wall. "Now hold out your hand" Thor said. I nodded and held out my hand. The hammer flew into my hand, and I smiled. "Thats so COOL!" I exclaimed.

It took me a little while to completely get it, but once I did I felt like I had nearly mastered it. Finally, it was time for Tren to use the shield. Hawk Eye flung many arrow's at her, and each time she dodged them with the shield. Once she had gotten used to that, it was time for her to learn to throw it...lets just say that a window was broken.

Although a window and a wall got broken, we were good. "That metal used to make the shield is the most rare metal on Earth" Captain America explained. "It will protect you from anything." I looked at the hammer, then the shield. I smirked. "So then, what happens if I do this?" I swung the hammer at the shield, and suddenly I was thrown back into the broken wall with some sort of strong force.

"Yeah...I dont think you should do that again." Stark said with a smart tone. "I realize." I responded. So far, I didn't like him very much. After the training session, we headed back to Asgard. Tren had to come along with us, just until Steve found a place for her to stay.

It was pretty late when we got there. I knew I told Loki that I would visit him tonight, and I wasn't about to bail on him. I wanted to see him. I suddenly got this weird feeling in my chest that I've never felt before. I think it was then that I knew in my heart that I loved Loki...but I knew in my mind that it was wrong.

I tried to sneak out except this time it was harder because Thor put a guard on night duty just to make sure I wouldnt go see Loki. Two nights after that, it got so bad that I had to sneak out of my window. I tried not to wake up Tren, who still had to stay there.

I finally got to the prison and found Loki's cell, but when I did I heard a strange voice. I hid behind a wall, listening to what it was saying. "So...do you want me to kill Sokii, and her star-spangled friend?" It had such an evil voice that my legs got shaky. Then I heard Loki say "No...dont kill these two...they're different"

What did he mean,"different"? I heard the voice speak again, except this time it gave kind of a chuckle. "Oh, don't tell me...You're in love with Sokii!" There was a long pause. "I see," the voice spoke again. "Well...looks like we will just have to kill her ourselves! Consider your former 'army' your enemies!" The voice didn't speak again at all after that. I assumed it left.

The first thought that popped into my head was "Could it be? Is Loki really in love with me?" But then I realized, "Wait a minute! His former army is out to destroy me! I need to go talk to Thor!"

I ran home so quickly that I felt like I transported there. I burst into Thor's room and screamed "THOR!" He jumped out of his bed in panic, lacking a shirt and slightly shaky. He saw me and said "What is it?!"

I was so out of breath that I could barely speak. "I...I ju-" I stopped to catch my breath. "Ok, just calm down" He said as we both sat on his bed. "Now, tell me what happened." I took a deep breath, and explained to him what I heard at the prison. "I told you not to go there!" He exclaimed. "Well I'm glad I did, so now I know this information!" I said kind of sassy. He looked at his hammer, which seemed to be right next to his bed, and said "We have to go speak to Loki, right now."

As we were headed to the prison, Tren was half asleep. I had to carry her about half the way there. We got inside, and as we approached Loki's cell he said "Hello Sokii. Thor."

"We need to speak to you, brother." Thor said

"About what?"

"About your army's plan to kill Sokii!"

"Oh yes, that..." He said, looking at his feet. "Tell us why your army wants to do this to Sokii!" Thor exclaimed. I had to put Tren down because she was getting heavy. "Look, I swear I had nothing to do with it" Loki said. "But I can help you" I saw a half-smile come on his face. Thor turned to me and said "Sokii, now would be a good time for you to practice the eye thing"

I looked into his beautiful green eyes, which seemed to have a touch of gray in them. When I looked into his eyes, I tried not to look at the past. I saw in his eyes that he was saying nothing but the truth. "He speaks the truth." I said while turning to Thor and Tren.

"Fine." Thor said, giving in. "He can help us...but if he even thinks about betraying us-"

"You'll kill him?" Tren interupted. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Just wondering." She said. "Actually yes, I will." Thor responded. I saw a smile come across Loki's face. He was finally able to get out of that boring little cell of his


	4. Chapter 4

After Loki got out of his cell, he started telling us everything he knew about his former army. He told us everything from their weaknesses, to who their possible new leader could be.

Eventually we got all the information we needed, and we were prepared for them. Except, I was so nervous and scared that I couldn't sleep that night. I was on a golden balcony in the castle, staring at the tiny white stars and thinking about what might happen during the fight.

I heard Loki's voice from behind me. "Trouble sleeping?" He asked. "Yeah..." I responded. He joined me on the balcony that almost seemed to be glowing.

"Nightmares?" He asked.

"No...more like fear."

"Of what?"

"Your army of enemies." I responded. "Oh Sokii," He laughed. "That's nothing to worry about." I looked at him, wondering if he really just said that. "Are you kidding? Yes it is! They're out to destroy me! What if they succeed?!" I said with a panic in my voice.

"They won't." He assured. "I know everything about them, remember?" I thought about it. "But what if they have prepared for that?" I asked. "What if they're stronger now?"

"Sokii, look at me." He said while gently grabbing my chin so I would face him. "Im not going to let them hurt you." I looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. He was...and the truth was beautiful. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw something even more wonderful. I tried to get a closer look and when I did, our lips met and I felt sparks fly.

This sounds cheesy, but I wanted this moment to last forever. I felt as though fireworks were going to explode when it happened. And, in my mind, they did. Then, I heard a voice say "Am I interrupting something?" I looked and saw Thor standing there, and he looked really pissed off. "Sokii, can I see you for a moment? Alone." He asked. "Coming!" I responded as he walked inside. "I'll be right back Loki." I said, my face still bright red. "I'll be waiting." He said as he put his elbows on the railing of the balcony. His face was pink too.

As I went inside, I saw Thor pacing back and forth. I thought he was about to make a rut in the floor, then burst into flames from anger. "You kissed him?!" He said in pure frustration.

"No...He kissed me first!" I said smiling, which wasn't making the situation much better.

"So you let him kiss you?!"

"Yes."

"What?! How could you do that?!"

"Thor I-"

"Why would you do that?!"

"Thor I-"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"I SAW THE FUTURE THROUGH HIS EYES, THOR!" I yelled, not wanting to be interrupted again. Thor stopped. "What?!" He said. "He told me he would protect me, and I looked in his eyes to see if he was telling the truth...Not only did I see that he was telling the truth, but I saw the future and it is beautiful!"

"True love." Thor mumbled. "What?" I asked. "True love. I remember your mother telling my mother that you will be able to see the future through your true loves eyes...but no one else." Thor explained. I stood there a minute trying to take it all in.

"So...Loki is my true love?" I smiled, even though I kind of knew the answer already. "Apparently." Thor said. "I can't say I approve of it, but I can't change it." My eyes were wide, and I had a huge smile on my face. I just couldn't believe it.

Tren appeared at the doorway and shouted "THATS SO AWESOME!" She ran and hugged me. "How much of that did you hear?" I asked, still smiling. "Only all of it!" She responded. "Well, it's getting late. We better get to bed, we have to meet up with The Avengers tomorrow." Thor said.

We went to bed, and the next morning I got to have my first Asgardian breakfast. We all sat at a rectangular table. Thor sat across from me, and Tren was to my left with Loki sitting across from her. As we waited for our breakfast, I got bored and balanced a spoon on my nose. "Ooh! I wanna try that!" Tren said while picking up a spoon and putting it on her nose. Loki joined in too.

"You guys can be so childish." Thor said. I couldn't help it. I reached over the table and put a spoon on his nose also. He couldn't help but laugh. "But I guess laughter can help with stress." He smiled as the spoon fell off of his nose. We all laughed with him.

After breakfast, we headed back to Earth. We all met up at Stark's place, knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't approve of this. Everyone was in his living room when we got there.

"Ah" Loki said while walking into the living room. "I remember this place" Stark immediately gave Loki his death stare. "Yeah, I also remember you wrecking the place, now sit down and don't touch anything!" I couldn't help but laugh at the way Stark treated Loki like he was a five year old in a museum. Maybe Stark wasn't that bad sometimes.

"Calm down, Tony" Loki said while sitting on his couch. "I'm on your team now, remember?" Stark looked at me with a confused face. "Since when did we get on a first-name basis?" He asked. "Oh come on Stark, you can trust Sokii." Agent Romanoff said, trying to defend me. "I agree." Tren said.

"I trust Sokii. It's Loki that I don't trust." Stark responded. "That's how I feel." Thor agreed, while death staring Loki. "Well then you should trust the yellow ring in my eyes." I said. Everyone, except Thor, looked at me confused. "Oh right, I haven't told you guys yet."

"Haven't told us what?" Clint asked. "Whatever it is, you can tell us on our way to my lab. I have your weapons there." Stark said. I didn't even know he was making Tren and I weapons, but it was nice of him.

On our way to the lab, I told everyone the vision I saw. I felt so embarrased talking about it in front of Loki, but he seemed to approve. In fact, he was the only one that seemed to approve besides Agent Romanoff.

As we entered the lab, Stark went to a table with our weapons on it. "Tren," He said. "This is your very own shield." He held up a star-shaped shield that was painted like the British flag."I heard you like British things." He said, letting Tren hold it. "It's not made from the same metal as your father's, but its made from one that should really protect you." Tren studied the shield. "Why is it star-shaped?" She asked. "Patriotic stuff, I suppose." Stark responded. She looked at it again, smiled, and said "I like it!"

"You!" Stark said while pointing both fingers at me. "I know that you can use Thor's little, magical, demi-god hammer but I figured you should have a weapon of your own." He pulled out two dagger's that seemed to have the same metal as Thor's hammer, and the same handle as well. "These are dagger's you can use to defend yourself. Thor helped me a little and it's not possesed by Odin or whatever. It should be able to float to your hand, just like Thor's little demi-god hammer" He explained, while setting them on the table.

"Try it" He said. I put both hands out and each dagger came to each hand. "Wow! Thats cool!" I said while sticking the dagger's in the purple V-shaped belt of my outfit. My oufit was a green dress with the purple belt and a purple cloak. "Thanks Stark...you know, maybe you're not so bad after all." I said, admittedly. "Yeah, I'm amazing." Stark bragged.

"Oh, so Sokii get's two weapons, while I get one?" Tren said while being sassy yet a little sarcastic. "Well," Stark said while going to his desk where the weapons were. "These are only prototype's, but I guess you can use them." He handed her four star-things that were painted red, white, and blue. "Those are shurikens. They have blades all around the edges and they will come back to you like a boomerang. I worked very hard on them." Tren looked at them in awe, and said "Awesome!" Stark smiled and said, "I know I am."

As we were headed back to the living room, Thor said "Since when did my hammer suddenly become little?" Loki was smirking at that comment. Before Stark had the time to answer, something shot through the window multiple times. I couldn't make out was it was, but it knocked the K off of "Stark" on his building. "Again with the letters!" Stark exclaimed. "Loki suddenly looked worried and said "They're here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Loki did his illusion trick, and changed into his costume. He had his gold helmet with the curved horns. He looked amazing. "We need to get out of here!" He said. "There is no doubt that this building is their first target!"

"Of course it is!" Stark said while going to put his garnet and yellow iron suit on. We all headed outside and saw the Chitauri army, shooting at the Stark building and searching for something. I knew it was me.

The Avengers went to go try and attack, and right when they left, Loki and I were surrounded. Immediatly. We looked at each other, then looked at the crowd of enemies. I smirked. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" I said as I threw my dagger at one of them. I managed to take out another with just one, then held out my hand to get the other one back.

At first, Loki just stared. Then we started fighting side by side. I didn't mind him staring, I felt really awesome at that moment anyways. I threw my dagger's like darts. They both hit two people. I held out my hand, but then they went the other way. Next thing I knew, Thor's hammer was in my hand. Our powers must have gotten mixed up.

Loki looked at me like Where did that come from? I shrugged and started swinging at everyone. Loki was using the orb in his spear as a weapon. "So...I assume this is a bad time to tell you... I never loved you." His voice seemed almost too serious. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"What?"

"I knew you were coming back to Asgard. I knew you would be the future queen. And since the throne is rightfully mine, I couldn't let you be ruler now could I? That's why I sent my army here to kill you."

My heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Everything was replaying in my head. The moment I first saw him. Our talks throughout the night. Our talk on the balcony. Our first kiss. The feelings I had for him were suddenly gone. The memories I had with him weren't real. He was just using his little tricks to get to the throne.

Every emotion was bubbling up inside of me all at once. Sadness. Anger. Confusion. Irritance. "But maybe," He started. "I could just kill you myself!" I trusted my insinct and threw Thor's hammer in the air. Luckily it went towards him and not me. I ran after it. I had to find him. I had to tell him what was going on.

I noticed Natasha and Clint fighting side by side. Clint shooting his arrows and Natasha firing her gun. I darted toward them. "NATASHA!" I screamed. She looked at me with a worried face. I hadn't even noticed I was crying until she pointed it out. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Loki... everything he said was a lie... he's out to kill me!"

I could hardly catch my breath. When I finally got the shaking words out of my mouth, she immediately took action. "Clint, I'm going to take Sokiara to Thor. You stay here and make sure Loki doesn't catch up to us." Clint must have heard what I said to Natasha because there was no hesitation. "Roger."

"Sokiara, you come with me." She put two fingers over her right ear piece. "Stark, I need you to look out for Loki. Warn us if he's close." She ordered. I could hear Stark's responce in my own ear piece. "Got it, but why do I need to warn you?"

"No time to explain." She said. As we were walking, I saw Thor straight ahead of me. I ran to him, screaming his name. "Thor!" I immediately caught his attention. "Please help me! It's Loki! He's out to kill me!"

"Slow down. What's going on?" He asked. I told him everything I could, and still couldn't comprehend any of it. My head was spinning too fast. "I know what to do." He assured. "Sokii, you stay here with Steve Rogers. I'll be back." He ran off, and none of us knew where he was going.

Tren approached me with an upset face. "I'm sorry this happened, Sokii." She said sympathetically. "So am I..." I responded. Clint suddenly chimed in on our ear pieces. "Sokiara. Thor, Natasha, and I have Loki trapped. He says you need to go back to Asgard right now!"

I looked at Tren and we both shrugged. "Hiemdall?" I said, and suddenly the large, rainbow type thing was surrounding me. Then, I was in the huge, golden dome. Hiemdall was smiling at me with his gold eyes. "You called?"

At first I just stared at him. "Are you seeing this? Does Thor even have a plan?" I asked. He smiled gently. "He has a plan, and it's to get you away from Loki. They can handle him. They've done it before." He was right. "I feel like I should help."

He must have noticed my red, puffy eyes. "You've helped enough." He said. "Now go. Rest. You look like you need it." I was too exausted to argue. I needed to process all of this. I went to in my room to rest until Thor returned.


	6. Chapter 6

I was standing on my golden balcony, staring at the beauty of space, when I suddenly felt Thor's presence. "Sokii?" He asked. "Are you ok?" There was a silence. "Yes..." I mumbled. "Well...no, honestly. I'm not..." How could I be okay? The one person I thought I would ever love was just using me!

"Wait, where is Loki now?" I asked, almost panicking.

"Don't worry. He is in the dungeon. He is in a cell that is sturdier than the last." Thor assured.

"Thank goodness. Uhm... One more thing. Could we possibly hold off on my coronation? I don't think I'm quite ready yet."

"What makes you think that?" He asked. How could he not see the answer? I was almost more mad at myself then I was at Loki. I was the one falling for his tricks. I was the one who defended him. I was the one that was stupid enough to think he loved me!

"I just... I feel like I need a little more training, that's all. Not necessarily with fighting, but with this whole 'being a princess' thing." I said, not wanting to tell him the real reason. He smiled, his blue eyes turned gentle. "Of course. We will move your coronation to whenever you feel is right. For now, you should get some sleep. You have had a long day."

However, I couldn't sleep. Not one bit. The thoughts of what had just happened in the last few hours haunted me through the night. When I looked back on it, I also realized that Loki was pretty stupid for telling me that he never loved me right at that moment. He should have waited until I offically had the throne.

I knew I had to call Tren. Even though she got the jist of what had happened, I knew she had to have every exact detail. The conversation nearly lasted all night. I wondered if I was the one keeping her awake, or if she couldn't sleep herself.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Sokii."

"Yeah... so am I..."

"Have you found out how he tricked you?"

"Yeah. Apparently his trickster abilities can overpower my eye ability..."

"Oh, well maybe you can make your eye powers stronger."

"Maybe."

"But hey, dont worry. I'm sure there will be plenty of things to get your mind off of it. Besides, it's not like you will never love again."

"Yeah... So, how is your relationship with your dad going?"

"It's going good. Though he keeps talking about his old friend. I think his name is Bucky? Yeah, apparenly he is still alive."

"Still alive? How?"

"I'm not completely sure. He ran off so now my dad is looking for him."

"Well, tell Steve I said good luck and I hope he finds him soon. For now, I should try and get some sleep. I've got 'princess training' to do now. Plus, you sound exhausted."

"Good idea. Goodnight."

"Night."

I crawled onto my blank matress and pulled the velvet sheet up to my waist. I tried my hardest to sleep. It seemed like hours before I actually could. Then, it was off to dreamland where all my troubles could just float away.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later an army of bilgesnipe invaded the castle. I had to fight off the long scaly creatures with Thor, Fandral, and the rest. Sif was right by my side, teaching my various ways to defend myself.

As I stabbed one of the bilgesnipe with my dagger, my phone started ringing. I answered the phone with my left hand while fighting bilgesnipe with my right. "Hello?" I answered. It was Tren. "Sokii, we need you to come to Earth." She said.

"I'm kind of busy right now." I said, while Hogun stopped me from being attacked. "Why? What are you doing?" She asked. I had nearly dropped my phone when I stabbed the bilgesnipes side "Uh..." I finally defeated the horned, scaly creature that was attacking me. "Royal things." I said. "Well S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you." She said with an exasperated tone.

I sighed. "If you need to leave, then you can go ahead." Fandral said. "We can handle this." I smiled in relief. "Thankyou so much!" I said. I went off to see Heimdall so I could go to Earth. I traveled through the dark blue-ish black of space.

I arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. and noticed Tren was already there along with a tall girl who had long, curly, firey red hair and an hour glass body shape. She was wearing a black dress with a grey belt and grey leggings. She seemed to be about seventeen or eighteen years old.

They were in the laboratory that Bruce Banner used to work in. I walked in and and set my purple cloak on one of the counters. "So, what did you need me for?" I asked. Nick Fury walked in behind me. "We need you to defeat a certain enemy for us." He said.

"Why can't the Avengers do it?" I asked. "Because this enemy is younger. It wouldn't look good on their reputation." He responded. I snickered at the because it sounded like we were in high school. "Of course." I said.

"Will I be working alone?" I asked. "No. You will be working with Terenial. She will be taking after her father, and become an agent also." Fury said. As he was explaining this Tren was making poses as though she was modeling to be on the cover of a magazine.

"You will also be working with Naudia, Romanoff's sister." He said. Naudia was making poses too. "I didn't know Romanoff had a sister." I said. "There are a lot of things you don't know about her." Naudia said. "Well then." I thought in my mind.

"Stark's godaughter will also be working with you. You will meet her when you arrive at Stark tower." Fury said. "Well you've just planned out everything, haven't you?" I teased. Fury ignored the comment. "So, do you think you can work with them?" He asked. I looked at Tren and Naudia who were still making silly poses. "Yeah. I think I can work with them." I laughed.

We headed to Stark tower so we could meet his goddaughter. Naudia decided to stay at S.H.I.E.L.D. However, when we got there we had to stand outside of his laboratory until he finished creating her new iron suit. He told Tren and I to stand outiside guarding the doors. "Don't let anyone in," he told us.

I stood outside the door wearing Thor's helmet and holding his hammer in my right hand. Something I had brought along the way, just in case anything happened. Tren did the same only with her father's shield and mask. We marched outside of the door like British royal guards. "Have you seen my Lieutenant Britain suit yet?" Tren asked. "No, but I love the name." I responded.

"Thanks! My suit is basically a British flag tank top with a blue and white pleaded skirt. I have red knee high boots and gloves too." she explained. "That's awesome! Do you have a mask?" I asked. "Yeah. It's basically like my dad's, just red." she said.

It got really late while we were guarding the door. It was about 11:00 pm and I was exhausted. I spotted a white fancy-looking couch not far from where I was standing. I went and layed down on it for a minute or two. I took off Thor's helmet and put it next to his hammer, which was on the floor next to the couch. I closed my eyes for a second, and next thing I knew I was off in dreamland.


	8. Chapter 8

When I opened my eyes again, the first thing I saw was a window shining bright. The sun was seeping through the blinds and shining onto the bed. I was in the same clothes I was wearing before, which was a pale pink short-sleved shirt and jean shorts.

It took me a minute to process where I was. I sat up, looking around the room to see if my cloak was anywhere. I noticed it hanging inside my medium-sized closet. I assumed that Tony called Thor to come get me. I looked at the time: 9:30.

Suddenly, I remebered that I was supposed to meet everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newer building at 9:30. "Oh crap!" I said to myself. I grabbed my dress, boots, and cloak and went off to the shower. I hoped I wouldn't be too late.

I finally arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. and we all met up in Nick Fury's office. It was completely white with a giant flat screen TV. Tren and Naudia were already there. Tren was in her Lieutenant Britain suit and Naudia was in her Queen Cobra suit which just seemed to be a back skintight suit with knee-high maroon boots and gloves.

Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were there too. As I took a seat, Stark walked through the door wearing a Black Sabbath shirt and he was on the phone with someone. "No... No, Pepper... I... I have to go... love you too...bye." He hung up the phone.

A girl, about the age of sixteen, followed Stark in the door. She had long brown hair that went past her waist and green eyes. She was a normal height, and she was wearing a black Legend of Zelda T-shirt.

"Hi Tren. Hi Naudia." She said while sitting down. She looked at me. "You must be Sokiara." She said. "I am. You can call me Sokii if you want to." I responded. "Can I call you Sokiara? I like that better." She said. I shrugged. "Sure." I said, even though I don't care too much for my full name. "My name is Cora, but my hero name is Iron Maiden." She smiled while throwing a fist as if she was in a boxing match.

"Let it be known that I do not approve of the hero name." Stark said. Nick Fury finally came up into his office. "Glad your all here." He said. "I need to show you who you will soon be up against." He turned on the flatscreen TV and connected it to his laptop.

He pulled up a picture of a boy who looked to be about sixteen. He had redish-blonde hair that flipped up in the front. He had brown eyes that were almost covered by a blue rectangular mask that wrapped around his head. He wore a blue suit that was almost formal. He had a white tie as well.

"This is the Blue Macaw." Fury said. Naudia started laughing right when he said that. "I'm sorry but that's a really horrible villain name!" She said. "Try and be professional, Naudia." Romanoff said. "Okay. Okay, sorry." Naudia said while letting out one last laugh.

"I think he's cute." Cora said. Nick Fury ignored that and pulled up another picture. This one of a girl about seventeen. She had short brown hair that went every which way. She wore a purple dress and black boots and gloves. She also had a purple mask that was shaped like a sideways hourglass.

"This is Vex. She is Blue Macaw's partner. She is said to have extreme anger issues." He said. "So, do you think you can handle them?" We all looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah... we can handle them." I said. "Good. Then you better suit up." Nick Fury said. He turned the TV to the news. Blue Macaw and Vex were at it again.


	9. Chapter 9

Sokiara Chapter 9

I walked toward the beige stone museum, my purple cloak flowing with the wind. As I entered, I noticed Blue Macaw was stroking the transparent glass that withheld Hawkeye's old bow and arrow that he used before he upgraded.

"You know, it's not very nice to steal things." I told him. He pulled out a navy blue blowgun and put in a white tranquilizer dart designed to look like a feather. "I won't hesitate to use this." He threatened. "Oh, you don't want to do that." I said casually.

"Why not?" He said in a patronizing tone."Because, I have backup." Right when I said that, Queen Cobra dropped in behind him and put him in a head lock. "So do I." Macaw said, his voice raspy from the lack of air.

It was obvious at that moment that I was about to be attacked, I just didn't know which way Vex would come from. I went with my instincts and turned around completely. My instincts were right. I kicked her to the floor as she tried to attack me.

"I don't think you understand," I said. "You have one partner. I have three." Lieutenant Britain walked in the door along with Iron Maiden. Iron Maiden's outfit was a stapless blue and silver iron dress over a black long-sleve shirt and leggings. She also had on blue iron gloves and boots and a mask that covered her eyes.

She charged up her iron glove and pointed it towards him. Tren held up her heart-shaped british shield and I pulled out my silver daggers. "We're not here to fight." Cora said. "What?" Macaw asked. "You have two options." Naudia said, walking in front of him. "You can either fight us, or you can help us."

"Help you?" Macaw asked. "You can help us out and have a better life. You won't have to steal things anymore." Tren smiled. "Same with you, Vex." Cora said. Macaw glanced at us, then Vex, then back at us. "Fine..." he surrendered. "That's just what I wanted anyway."

"Good." Cora said, putting her hand down. "But we have to do this just in case." Macaw gave a confused look, then realized what she was talking about when Naudia handcuffed him.

While we headed back to S.H.I.E.L.D. I learned new things about Blue Macaw and Vex. I learned that Macaw's real name is Leo and Vex's real name is Bonnie. I learned that Leo and Cora share intrests in anime and gaming. Cora agreed to go on a date with him.

When we got back to S.H.I.E.L.D., we all sat in Nick Fury's office. I was cuddling my small Spiderman plush toy while sitting in one of the white chairs. "Spiderman fan?" Bonnie asked. "Big time." I smiled. "Yeah, she's a little obsessed." Tren teased.

Nick Fury walked into the office. "Glad your all here." He said. "What exactly are we here for?" Leo asked. Fury sat at his desk and we all faced him. "I need you all to be a part of something." He said. "Part of what?" Cora asked.

"I need you to be part of 'The Fortifiers.' You all will be Earth's defense if The Avengers need help or when they retire." Fury explained. I thought about it and decided I was okay with it as long as they only call me for big events considering I have royal things to take care of.

Everyone agreed to be a part of it. "Good." Fury said. "We will contact you when we need you." I stood up and put my cloak and boots back on. "Well, I would love to stay, but I have to get back to Asgard. I have royal buisiness to take care of." I said.

"Do you have to go now?" Tren frowned. "Don't worry Tren, I'll be back." I assured. "You know I can't stay away from Earth for long. Especially if I'm going to help protect it!"


	10. Epilogue

Sokiara Epilogue

About three months after the whole incedent, I was called in to S.H.I.E.L.D.. I walked into Fury's office to find everyone already there. Cora and Leo were sitting on the couch talking about various animes. Tren, Naudia, and Bonnie were sitting in chairs and talking about how I was doing on Asgard and Tren was updating them on my princess training.

I walked over to Tren and bent over next to her head. "Are you guys talking about me?" I asked. Tren nearly jumped out of her seat. "Stop doing that!" She said, putting her hand over her heart. "And yes... we were talking about you."

"Don't worry, they weren't bad things." Bonnie assured. Nick Fury walked in soon after. "Hello Fortifiers." He said. "So, why are we here?" Cora asked. "Did somebody rob a gas station?" You could hear the smartmouth tone in her voice.

Fury walked to his laptop. "Not exactly." He said. He pulled up a picture of a girl with straight, light blonde hair. She wore a tanktop dress. The top part was red and there was a black belt in the middle. The bottom part was dark blue with black spider web designs. She also had knee high black boots and long black gloves.

"Who's this?" Leo asked. "They call her Spider Bite." Fury said. "She is said to be Spiderman's daughter. Some say she is a hero. Others say she isn't. We need you guys to figure that out for us. The mission will start in a few months. I figured I should warn you guys ahead of time. A smile crept onto my face as soon as he said that. In a few months, I was going to meet Spiderman's daughter!


End file.
